Wishes Fulfilled
by Evilprozac79
Summary: With one small wish, Skuld begins the journey into adulthood and maturity, a rough path ahead of her.
1. Chapter 1

I've been kicking this idea around forever, but after reading another story (which will be revealed later, to avoid any spoilers), I finally decided to sit down and put this to paper.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned "Oh My Goddess", though if I ever got a Wish of my own, that might be subject to change. ;)

Wishes Fulfilled

by Evilprozac79

* * *

Skuld couldn't believe her luck! She had finally gotten the chance to grant someone's wish! Now that she had just turned fifteen, it was part of her training, an idea Father had suggested, and even loaned her the powers of a First Class Goddess to implement! To be on the safe side, and to avoid an incident like Keiichi had managed with her beloved Onee-chan, Skuld had been assigned to the Children's Branch of the Goddess Relief Office.

Emerging from a forgotten cup of water, she looked around at the dingy, dark, and cluttered apartment, allowing a moment of dismay to cross her features. Moving through the apartment, she could hear a TV on in another room, but she was too shocked by the mess to immediately seek it out. Shaking her head, she frowns deeply as she saw a half-naked adult woman passed out on the couch, next to a pile of empty bottles of beer, a sack holding some questionable white powder, and what appeared to be used needles. Her anger and sadness growing, the sound of the TV finally penetrated her mind enough for her to begin seeking it out, eagerly leaving the room. As a goddess, even an immature one, it broke her heart to see the depths that humans could sink to, especially since she'd been unable to detect any demonic presences, meaning that the woman had done it all of her own volition.

Stepping into a small bedroom, she smiles warmly as she saw a young girl, maybe four or five, sitting there watching a cartoon. Unable to recognize it, Skuld knew she wasn't in Japan any longer, especially since the girl had long brown hair, pulled into a pair of braids. At her approach, the child turned to look back at her, revealing a pair of curious green eyes. As she smiled warmly, her head tilted, a curious look crossing her face.

"Hi! Are you my babysitter? I'm Olivia!" The young girl stated, seemingly unafraid as she looked Skuld over, interested in her strange clothes and weird facial markings.

Skuld's brow lifted up as her eyes flicked to the door, wondering just what kind of life this girl had, that she was used to strangers, unafraid. "Erm no..." She said softly and uncertainly before pausing to gather her breath and her wits. "I am the Goddess Skuld, sent by the Goddess Relief Office! You've been selected to get any one wish you want, because you're a good hearted person!" 'Besides, you look like you could use a wish...' Skuld added mentally.

Olivia seemed to take it all in stride with the innocence and imagination typical of a child. "Cool! Like the cartoon, the Fairly Godparents? So I can have any wish I want?" Pausing a moment, she thinks it over, imagining all sorts of things, from giant pools of ice cream to never having to go to school again! Chewing her lip in thought, she was unaware of Skuld, reading her mind, chuckling a little at the image of ice cream. The goddess decided to interrupt the child's thoughts, making sure that the little girl understood the entirety of the situation.

"Now Olivia, you only get one wish, so make sure it's a good one, and it has to be something you really want." Moving over to sit on the girl's bed, she flicks her eyes over to the tv for a moment, as a commercial flashed across the screen. "It could be anything from tickets to Disneyworld to ummm..." Pausing, Skuld looked around, seeking inspiration. "Always having a clean and happy home."

Olivia frowned as a thought crosses her mind, getting an angry look on her face. "Mommy never cleans, and I think she hates me! She's always hitting me and she's never nice, like you!" Looking over at Skuld, Olivia moves over to climb into the Goddess's lap, completely surprising the older girl. "I wish I had a different mommy..." She says sadly, the words meant more as a general statement, not as a request.

However, she realized what she'd said as Skuld's eyes widened and began to glow. Up until this point, Olivia thought that the so called 'Goddess' really was a baby sitter and was just playing a game, but seeing Skuld glowing with power as her stuffed animals rumbled around on the shaking bed, she began to think that maybe it was real!

Skuld, on the other hand, was a bit overwhelmed as her borrowed power pried her mind open to the full extent of Yggdrasil, all the secrets and underpinnings of the Universe flowing through her, using her to translate reality and change it to fulfill the wish.

"Your wish... has been granted..." She says softly, feeling exhausted by the power surge she'd endured, opening her eyes and looking at Olivia. For her part, the reciever of said wish could only blink in confusion as she opened her mouth. What she had to say would remain a mystery as she suddenly exploded into thousands of motes of light, all fluttering down and covering a very surprised Skuld, who just sat there in shock until the slowly faded away into nothingness.

* * *

Oooooh... Cliffhanger... I am a mean mean person, aren't I? Hopefully, this will encourage people to read and review! However, I hope you enjoy this, and I'll try to update this regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned "Oh My Goddess", though if I ever got a Wish of my own, that might be subject to change. ;)

Wishes Fulfilled, Ch. 2

by Evilprozac79

* * *

Her first instinct had been to run to the phone and call Heaven to find out what had happened, but Skuld rapidly shelved that idea, remembering the room with the woman inside of it. Jumping to her feet, she ran towards the girl's juice cup and dove in, teleporting back home. Had she stayed just a moment longer though, she'd have seen the room slowly begin to change, erasing all signs of there having ever been a child living there.

Eventually, it was as if Olivia had never existed...

o-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-o

Appearing back at the Temple, breathlessly Skuld ran through out the home, hunting until she found Belldandy in the kitchen, humming to herself as she cooked. Only then did Skuld catch her breath, panting as she gasped out desolately, out of breath. "Onee-chan... I had my first wish... I think... I screwed it up!"

Turning to favor Skuld with her everpresent smile as she worked, Belldandy restrained her laugh, certain that it was nothing so bad. Skuld was probably over-reacting, panicking needlessly. Setting her knife down, she walked over to the freezer, opening it up and pulling out a small pint of ice cream, walking over to set it into her younger sister's lap. "Okay then, tell me what happened." She said as she picked her knife up and began to resume cutting vegetables for dinner.

Skuld graced Bell with a grateful look, tearing the icecream open and beginning to shovel it into her mouth as she told her tale about the wish. "And then she just exploded, Onee-chan! I blew her up!" Finishing up, tears flowed freely down her cheeks before she wiped them away with her sleeve. "I was so happy because Daddy let me do this, and instead, I killed a little girl who just wanted someone to love her!" She wailed, inconsolably. Not even ice cream, her favorite thing in the world, could help her. Looking down at it with narrowed eyes, she frowned, feeling like it had betrayed her.

"Skuld... I don't think you killed her. Father wouldn't let that happen, and if you think he wasn't watching you carefully through out the whole thing, you'd be mistaken." A voice drifted into the room from the side as Urd strolled in and sat down at the table, a look of concern on her face. She wouldn't admit it, but she'd been insatiably curious about how Skuld's first job went, so she'd eavesdropped from the hallway, just out of sight. "I mean, even you can't be that bad at it!" She added, just to try to show them more of the Urd they'd come to expect.

Deciding to cut the argument off before it began, Belldandy sighed and slipped away from her work to set her hand on her younger sister's back, giving Urd a disapproving look, causing the older sister to wince. "Despite her way of phrasing it, I agree with Urd. Father wouldn't allow such a thing. All I can suggest is that the wish worked as planned, and we just don't know how. But as Keiichi is so fond of pointing out, Father works in mysterious ways." Leaning down to ruffle Skuld's hair, she turned back to her food, humming softly as she set it into the oven to cook.

"I don't know... I'm still worried I sent that girl to Hell, or somewhere worse, like Wisconsin." With a sigh, she pushed herself to her feet before she moved over to the phone and picking it up, dialing Heaven. Surprised by the response to her call, not even given the chance to speak, she hangs it up and turns to look at her sisters, giving them a strange look. "Peorth said that Daddy was expecting this call. He said for me not to worry, the wish went through as expected, and that Olivia is going to end up with a very loving, if somewhat odd family."

Shaking her head and laughing softly, Urd slipped to her feet, moving towards the door in search of her sake. "See squirt? Not even you can screw that up!" Ignoring the dirty look Skuld gave her, she slipped out the room, her laughter following behind. Once she was out of earshot, Urd grinned, pleased with her sister. "I knew you'd be fine, you brat..." She said softly with an affectionate tone.

Picking her ice cream up, Skuld began to resume eating, feeling better, but still disappointed. She wanted to see the look on her first client's face as their wish proved to be everything they wanted and more. Instead, she had to see a scared little girl disappear from in front of her eyes. Dropping her spoon into the ice cream, she pushed it away from herself with a sigh. She slipped to her feet, grabbing the ice cream and tossing it into the freezer, looking over at Belldandy tiredly. "Sorry for skipping dinner, Onee-chan, but I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm just not feeling so great."

Finished with the rice, Bell walked over to give her a warm hug, stroking a hand through her hair. "Of course Skuld. Get some sleep and some rest. You'll feel better in the morning, and I'll leave your left overs in the fridge for you to eat tomorrow, so don't worry about it, okay?" Smiling warmly, the taller girl gently pushed Skuld towards the door to the hallway, nodding her head towards it. "And I'll let you tell Keiichi about your wonderful first wish, tomorrow morning, okay?"

"You're the best, Big Sis..." Skuld mumbles, feeling her eyes growing heavy as the previous drain began to catch up with her, feeling exhausted now that her adrenaline was wearing off. Yawning softly, she walked down the hallway and into her room, flopping down on it. Only vaguely did she make note of Sigel taking her shoes and coat off of her before laying a blanket over her and turning off the lights, before the young goddess slipped away into dreamland.

o-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-o

Having taken note of her first case, Skuld spent the next two and a half months carefully granting wishes to her clients, relieved that most of them seemed to be things like retrieving lost puppies or helping the children's parents stay married. It helped her relax and put the original incident out of mind, happy to be helping people and finding a simple pleasure in that. She was now able to begin to see why Belldandy seemed to have loved it so much, but was even more puzzled why her Onee-chan quit, forced to stay with Keiichi.

One thing she didn't like about the wish granting was that they caused her to eat more ice cream, to keep her power levels up. While that in itself wasn't such an issue, it had caused her to gain weight, and her lower power levels made her tired and crabby. It had gotten to the point to where Urd and Keiichi tended to avoid her once she returned from a wish. Shaking her head as she laid in bed, she argued that she wasn't THAT bad, just really not feeling like herself lately. Her mood had grown even worse when Father had decided just the day before that she was to stop granting wishes, for some arbitrary reason.

She frowned a little, reaching a hand down to rub her stomach, feeling it rumble, a little upset. A soft sigh slipped from her lips as she looked over at the clock on the shelf. It had been an alarm clock at one point, but that was boring, so she'd rigged it to explode on June 6th, 2006, in anticipation of a Demon attack. But the day had come and gone, unlike the stomach ache she was feeling.

After Skuld sat up, she realized that was a mistake, scrambling to her feet before she dashed madly to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Roused by the commotion, Belldandy stuck her head in the door, looking confusedly at her little sister. "Skuld? Are you okay?" She knew that Goddesses shouldn't be getting sick, immune to all the mundane causes of nausea that mortals felt. Walking over to get a cup of water from the sink and offer it to her younger sister, she gathered up the sick girl's hair and held it out of the way. Pursing her lips in thought, she lifted her free hand and quietly cast a spell, worried that demonic magic might be at play here.

Hearing a gasp from Belldandy, Skuld looked up from the cup of water she had taken a drink from and raised an eyebrow at her middle sister. "What is it, Onee-chan? Is it a demon's spell? I've got a Skuld bomb with their name on it!" She said in a rush, eager for the chance to take her sickness and bad mood out on someone. "What sort of demonic disease do I have, Bis Sister?"

Belldandy could only shake her head and stare at Skuld in shock, her eyes wide with surprise. "It's not a demonic disease Skuld... It's morning sickness!"

* * *

Oooooh... Another cliffhanger! My next chapter probably won't be released this quickly, but I'll definitely be working on it and try to have it out as soon as possible. And I couldn't resist throwing in the Dogma reference!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned "Oh My Goddess", though if I ever got a Wish of my own, that might be subject to change. ;)

Wishes Fulfilled, Ch. 3

by Evilprozac79

"Morning Sickness? What's tha... Oh... wait..." Skuld's eyes bugged out in surprise as she looked at Belldandy. "MORNING SICKNESS! But how! I've never! I mean..." Her blush radiated brightly, face flushing with embarassment. "But Onee-chan... How?" She finished weakly, confused.

Belldandy was glad that she was the one to be here for all this, as she doubted that Skuld would ever believe anyone but her, and it seemed like even believing her was a stretch. Nodding lightly towards the glass, she considers for a moment. "Drink up. You need your fluids." Pursing her lips in thought, she snaps her finger suddenly. "Skuld! Your first wish!"

Skuld had to pause and think for a moment before her eyes widened in shock, followed by a small nod. "Oh..." She looks up toward the ceiling, frowning lightly. "Daddy, this is your fault!" She yelled, shaking a fist, quite upset. Flopping down onto the side of the bathtub, she takes a drink of her water, shaking her head slowly. "Onee-chan, what can I do? What should I do?"

Walking over to her little sister, Belldandy, wraps her arms lightly around Skuld's head, pulling her close and hugging her softly. "Well, you're going to be a mommy, Skuld. You've got to figure out how, but don't worry, you've got me, and Keiichi, and even Urd to help you." She was worried about her little sister, as she knew that this was going to take a huge adjustment to Skuld's whole life, but she had faith that Skuld would be fine. Leaning down, she brushes a bit of hair out of her imouto-chan's face before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Just believe in yourself, Skuld, and you should do fine."

Nodding distractedly and looking at the floor, Skuld sighed, still feeling quite a bit of shell shock. She just didn't feel like this was fair, or that she was ready for this. Doubts flittered around her mind, filling it and swarming her until she wrapped her arms around Bell's waist, holding her close, needing that warm comfort. "I'm just so scared, Onee-chan... what if I do a bad job? I mean, I don't..." She stops herself from saying that she didn't want the baby. It wasn't fair to the little one inside of her, and she had to start thinking of more than herself. "I don't want to be a bad mother." Looking up at Belldandy with tears slipping down her cheeks, her expression almost broke the older sister's heart. "Will you teach me what I need to do?"

Smiling gently down at her little sister, Belldandy nods. "Of course I will, Skuld. First though, you need to get cleaned up and we need to get you some food in you. You're probably going to end up eating more than you're used to, but it's perfectly okay, since you're going to need your energy for this. And eat lots of ice cream."

Shakily, Skuld nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep steadying breath. "I've just never thought that something like this would happen, you know?" Opening her eyes, she looks up at Belldandy, feeling a little better, but still rather lost in the metaphorical woods. "But at least I know I didn't kill that poor girl. I guess I'm going to be taking care of her now."

Looking down, she gently pokes her stomach, allowing the first few hints of a smile to cross her lips. "Now you be a good girl and don't give me any hassle, you hear me?" She knew that was highly unlikely, but she couldn't help but try, right?"

* * *

Alright, I know it's been awhile since I last updated this, and this looks a lot shorter in this format, and for that, all I can say is that I'm sorry. RL has sort of been a bit hectic. I have the next chapter in mind, so all I really need to do is get it down on paper. So don't worry! I haven't given up yet! Stay tuned for the next installment of Wishes Fulfilled!


End file.
